Love And Danger
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Finn and Rachel are dating. They go ice skating, which brings them closer together. The ice cracks, can Finn be saved? A Finchel story. Please Read and Review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn! Are you alright?"

Oh how embarrassing... Finn couldn't ice skate to save his life.

As he struggled to take his head out of the deep pile of snow, he could hear a small giggle behind. Just great. Not only can't he ice skate, but he was showing off his non-skating abilities in front of her.

Finn finally got his head out of the pile to face Rachel. She had that same warm smile that only she could wear. He couldn't help but think that the situation was almost worth it if she would smile like that for him.

She offered her hand to help him up, but he brushed it away. His manly ego couldn't take much more of a bruising. She squatted down in front of him and gave him this sad look. Damn... he thinks he hurt her feelings!

"Rach, I just want to take a break. I'm really tired. This is the… sixth time I've fallen,"

"Seventh," Rachel coughed to cover up her response. He could feel his face blush from embarrassment. That's just great. Apparently not only can't he skate, but he can't count either.

"Yeah…um…seventh," Finn coughed. "Anyway I'll just lay down here for a sec,"

"Okay!" She immediately got back up and skated off.

As she skated, He couldn't help but admire her figure. It was hard to believe that she was his girlfriend.

Finn stood up and skated after her.

Just then he heard a crack beneath him.

_Oh you have got be kidding to me. Why is fate so cruel today? _

His footing became unsteady as the ice continued to crack beneath him.

He let out a yell as the ice collapsed beneath him. His eyes closed in reflex as the freezing water covered his head. He struggled to take off his ice skates; otherwise he would have trouble swimming. While the water was not extremely deep, the skates kept bringing him down. With a kick, he got both skates off and swam towards the surface.

Just as he thought he was going to break the surface, his head crashed against something hard covering the top. Finn's eyes opened wider in disbelief as he stared at the thick sheet of ice in his way.

Where was the opening!

A big bubble of air escaped from his mouth as he panicked slightly.

_No calm down. There has to be a way out of this._

He felt around the ice for a way out. He winced as the pain in his lungs from lack of air grew. He needed fresh air fast.

In a desperate attempt, he began to pound at the thinner parts of the ice. Damn... the water was slowing him down. He swam through the freezing cold water; the opening had to be somewhere. Everything was starting to get blurry and his chest was in so much pain. He felt like his lungs were on fire while the rest of him was ice cold. His movements became sluggish as he tried to find the crack.

_Where... is that... opening? I can't... concentrate. _

A huge air bubble escaped from his mouth as he gave up and floated limply beneath the ice. Finn caught a glimpse of a human shape. Then everything was black.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I will upload chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blink... Blink... Blink. Finn's eyes opened ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of brown hair. Rachel? It was Rachel. He opened his eyes a little wider to see Rachel's back to him.

He couldn't help but chuckle internally. Rachel saved him from a frozen death and from drowning. He closed his eyes again; it was comforting to know he could depend on Rachel in any situation.

He was just about to get up and tell her he was alright, when he felt something soft on his lips. A gentle hand pinched his nose and air was breathed in to him.

Finn's eyes immediately shot open to see very long eyelashes and a nose centimetres from his face. Brown hair tickled his forehead, and it finally registered in his head that someone was giving him mouth to mouth. And not just anybody: Rachel.

He started relaxing against Rachel's lips. Wait! He needs to take her off! But it feels so good... But that's not an excuse! It also tastes so sweet... Wake up!

He tensed up which instantly informed her that he was awake. She immediately shot back and sighed with relief.

"Finn, you're alright!" She flung her arms around him and pushed him back on to the ground with a hug. She finally let go and started wrapping her coat around him.

After gawking and stuttering for a while, he finally found his voice, "R-Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel looked at him questioningly. "You just fell in to the pond. I'm trying to help you so that you don't freeze to death!"

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up. Slowly he closed the gap between their lips. He smiled as she began to kiss him back. It was a passionate loving kiss.

When they pulled away, their faces were slightly red, and Rachel smiled that warm smile, the one that made butterflies flutter around in his stomach. Finn gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Leaning his forehead against hers, He whispered, "I think I like your version of CPR,".

She blushed a deeper shade of red. He knew he was grinning like a mad man. He stood up and offered his hand which she gracefully took. As they walked, they kept their fingers entwined and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"So how did you fall in to the lake? I mean, there was a sign that said 'Thin Ice," Rachel tentatively looked up at him as she spoke.

Finn had to resist slapping his forehead and cursing himself. He can't ice skate, he can't count, and now he can't read. He looked down at the girl who sighed contently as she clung on to his arm.

"I love you, Rachel," Finn said.

"I love you too, Finn," Rachel smiled.

A warm feeling rose up in his stomach and the butterflies fluttered around spastically. Who cares if he can't ice skate, count, or read? As long as he had Rachel, he didn't need them.

**Thanks again for reading. Please review.**


End file.
